un lecion para recordar
by esmeralda sakura
Summary: los primos Li tienen que aprender un leccion sobre el dinero su madre los enviara a un viaje que nunca olvidaran
1. Capítulo 1

HOLA SOY SAKURA ESCARLATA SOY NUEVA ASI QUE PORFAVOR CUALQUIER COMENTARIO tomado SERA EN CUENTA SIN MAS LOS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN Y OPINEN.

Sakura Card Captor NO PERTENECE SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA SI ME

* * *

Mujer: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ COMO SE PUEDEN ACABAR 10 MIL DOLARES EN UNA NOCHE ????????????????

Siempre es lo mismo mi madre ieran LI gritándome a mi prima ya sea como mi Déjenme presentarme soy Shaoran Li único barón de la familia Li y heredero de las empresas Li pero a quien le importa eso yo tengo solo 17 años de soya sin exagerar alto, fuerte Lo más Importante y muy guapo se preguntarán quien es mi prima pues su nombre es Meiling Li es alta no tanto como yo muy hermosa.

Ieran Li: ¿QUE? NO VAN A ASUMIR SU RESPONSABILIDAD, YA NO SON UNOS NIÑOS TIENEN QUE MADURAR ENTIENDALO.

Meiling: Lo sentimos mucho pero tía que es algo importante era muy.

Ieran Li: ¿Qué era eso tan importante?-Dijo la madre de Shaoran más calmada.

Meiling: Que es urgente Necesitaba una bolsa Prada Importante para una fiesta de una amiga además ropa nueva y si no voy tan elegante como siempre se burlaran de mi el reto de mi vida, dijo .- Meiling Intentando sonar triste para salvarse de un buen castigo.

Ieran Li: ¿Cuál es tu excusa Shaoran?

Shaoran: Choque mi auto y tuve que comprar otro INMEDIATAMENTE para poder salir con mis amigos, ya la agencia le acababan de autos llegar padrísimos Así que compre uno sin darle S Importancia al precio. Además tú recuperas esa cantidad en poco tiempo de que te quejas.

Ieran Li: ustedes Deben aprender sobre el valor del trabajo y el dinero no tengo más remedio que enviarlos a un lugar que se que les servira para apreciar todo lo que tienen.

Shaoran: pero Comienzan las clases en una semana.

Meiling: es cierto no podemos perdérnosla.

Ieran Li: no se preocupen por eso yo me encargo de eso.

* * *

DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLIS


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola soy yo Sakura esmeralda en el capitulo anterior no recibí tantos reviews como quería sé que soy nueva en esto de las historias así que si ven alguna falta ortográfica o algo por favor díganmelo estaré esperando sus comentarios.**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior

Los primos Li se gastaron 10 millones de dólares en una noche de fiesta Ieran Li madre de Shaoran y tía de Meiling les dijo que los enviaría a un lugar para que aprendan la lección

* * *

Ahora

Una semana después la mamá de Shaoran les dijo que les vendría bien un poco de aire fresco así que los enviaría con su abuelo que tenía un rancho en Japón.

Ieran Li: hijo sabes que hago esto por su bien no por molestarte.

Shaoran: lo sé madre le prometo que para la próxima vez que me vea abre cambiado ya lo verá.

Meiling: tía creo que esto es completamente innecesario porque no solo nos castigas con un mes sin comprar o algo así como personas normales.

Ieran Li: nosotros no somos gente normal y lo sabes nosotros poseemos magia a excepción de ti Meiling.

Meiling: lo sé tía.

En eso se oye que anuncian el vuelo número 590 con destino a Japón.

Shaoran: hasta luego madre.

Meiling: adiós tía.

Ieran Li: cuídense.

Shaoran y Meiling: si.

Después de que se despidieron Shaoran y Meiling subieron al avión que los llevaría a Japón.

* * *

En Japón exactamente en el rancho de Hiro Li abuelo de Shaoran y Meiling se establecía una conversación entre Hiro y unos jóvenes uno era una chica de hermosos ojos verdes, cabello castaño, bien un cuerpo envidiable su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto el otro joven tenía los ojos de color azul, cabello negro, con un cuerpo musculoso su nombre es Jake Shirou.

Hiro Li: por favor que uno de ustedes vaya a buscar a mis nietos al aeropuerto a las 6 de la tarde

Sakura: ok no se preocupe uno de nosotros ira a buscar a sus nietos al aeropuerto usted váyase tranquilo a su reunión.

Jake: le doy mi palabra que alguien ira a buscar a sus nietos al aeropuerto.

Hiro Li: confió en ustedes recuerden 6 en punto

Sakura y Jake: ok

Sakura y Jake lanzan una moneda para decidir quien iria a buscar a los nietos de Hiro Li . Sakura es águila y Jake es sol entonces le toca a..................................

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo este episodio espero que lo disfruten y desde ahora intentare publicar casi todos los días pero no es seguro.

Hasta luego

Atte: Sakura esmeralda


End file.
